


Cute Things

by YXxXxXY



Series: FFXV Requests [2]
Category: FFXV - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Gender Neutral! Reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24845827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YXxXxXY/pseuds/YXxXxXY
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Reader
Series: FFXV Requests [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797337
Kudos: 13





	Cute Things

  
  


It was warm, whatever it was. It calmed the blond gunman beyond what words would be able to convey. It was more than soothing to him; so much more.

Brilliant violet eyes fluttered open slowly, taking in the early morning light. As he went to sit up, a weight hanging onto him made him stop.

A soft smile playing on his lips, Prompto took in the sight: (Y/n) had curled up to him sometime during the night. Their arms had wound their way around his torso, their hands fisted at his back, effectively trapping the blond against them. Seeing as he had no other choice, Prompto took to gazing at their face, his smile never once faltering.

With their brow slightly furrowed and their lips parted just so, they looked as if they were about to admonish Noct for doing some stupid shit -- which happened all too often.

As he watched them, their nose scrunched, and Prompto was  _ not _ prepared for the level of adorableness that met his eyes. In barely two seconds, (Y/n)’s expression had gone from stern to down right cute. Add to that the pale spattering of freckles on their nose and Prompto was smitten. He’s always been partial to freckles -- maybe because he had freckles of his own.

Being unable to contain himself in the face of such cuteness, Prompto took (Y/n)’ face in his hands, pressing light feathery kisses all over their face.

“Prom,” they groaned, one eye cracking open to glare at the gunman.

“Sorry, (N/n),” he chuckled, placing one last kiss against their lips. “You know I can’t resist cute things.”


End file.
